


To Have and to Hold (Finnish)

by Northflower



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northflower/pseuds/Northflower
Summary: Suomenkielinen käännös ficistä "To Have and to Hold"
Relationships: Olivia Octavius/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 1





	To Have and to Hold (Finnish)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Have and to Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994790) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



“Ei käy,” Peter sanoi, ja leikkasi ilmaa kädellään. ”Ei missään nimessä. Tajuatko, May.-täti? Sanoin ei. Ei milloinkaan, ei koskaan. Minä- Minulle tämä ei käy!” Peter tömäytti jalkansa lattiaan dramaattisesti. Talo vapisi perustuksillaan. “Kuulitko?”

“Kuulin, kuulin.” May sanoi, ja kääntyi heristämään pojalle varoittavaa sormeaan. ”Kuulin sinun komentelevan tätiäsi joka kasvatti, puki ja ruokki sinut. Määrääilevän, aivan kuin en muka itse voisi valita kenen kanssa menen naimisiin.”

“Niin!” Peter huudahti levittäen kätensä. ”Niin minä määräänkin! Kiva että asia selvisi!”

Mayn synkkä naama onnistui jotenkin synkistymään entisestään.

“Ja sitten on Mary Jane,” MJ selosti sohvalta, jolla hän löhöili kanavia selaillen. ”Kiltti Mary Jane, joka ei puutu muiden asioihin. Hieno homma, Mary Jane.”

“Ei ole!” Peter huusi sohvan suuntaan. ”Huono homma, Mary Jane! Tosi huono!”

“En puutu muiden asioihin!” MJ rallatti.

May tökkäsi sormensa Peterin rintaa vasten. “Peter, Liv ja minä rakastamme toisiamme. Me menemme naimisiin. Piste.”

“Hän on arkkiviholliseni!” Peter puuskahti kädet ilmassa.

“No,” May sanoi kääntäessään selkänsä Peterille. ”Teidän pitää sopia riitanne. Menen pesemään pyykkiä.”

”ARKKIVIHOLLISENI!” Peter huusi hänen peräänsä.

Ainoa vastaus jonka hän sai oli pyykkikoneen luukun pamautus.

“MJ,” Peter huokaisi lysähtäessään nojatuoliin. ”Taidan vapista hyödyttömästä raivosta. Tule kokeilemaan, luulen että vapisen.”

“Kulta,” Mary Jane sanoi, kääntyen katsomaan sohvan selkänojan yli. Hän kohautti hartioitaan. ”Joskus pitää antaa muiden tehdä omat valintansa ja sopeutua.”

“Eipäs,” Peter murahti. “Ei, minä olen Spider-Man, ja minun ei todellakaan tarvitse sopeutua! Menen labraani kehittämään antiaivopesusädettä.”

Muistuttaakseen raivostaan, hän paiskasi oven perässään.

Mary Jane oli hetken hiljaa ja jatkoi television katselua. ”Kaiken kaikkiaan sehän meni aika hyvin.”

Kuten yleensä Spider-Manin monissa seikkailuissa, kaikki alkoi taistelusta.

“Ei hätää, May!” Spider-Man huusi väistellessään lonkeroita. ”Ole ihan rauhassa, niin haen sinut alas sieltä!”

“Peter!” May huudahti, ja kurotti hänen suuntaansa. Yksi Doc Ockin lonkeroista roikotti häntä vyötäröstä kuudenkymmenen kerroksen korkeudessa.

“Kyllä vaan, Peter!” Doc Ock käkätti. ”Kaikki nämä vuodet peittelit henkilöllisyyttäsi! Ja nyt kun lipsautit sen –” May kirkaisi naisen päästäessä hänestä irti hetkeksi, vain ottaakseen hänestä kiinni uudestaan ennen kuin May ehti pudota, ”-ja nyt perheesi saa maksaa!” Doc pysähtyi ajatuksissaan. ”Melkoisen sievä perheesi. Jonka sormessa ei sormusta näy.”

“Mitä?” Peter kyseenalaisti. Lonkero löi häntä naamaan. Äristen Peter tarttui siihen kiinni ja nykäisi, jolloin Doc Ock horjahti. Se ei ollutkaan hyvä ajatus – Peterin täytyi muistaa, että May oli yhä uhkaavan korkealla, ja Peterin vihollinen oli ainoa asia, joka piti hänet putoamasta maahan. ”Jätä hänet rauhaan, nuljaska! Tämä on meidän välilllämme!”

“Niin, mitenkäs sinulla menee?” Doc Ock kysyi Mayltä kiinnittämättä Peteriin suurempaa huomiota.

“No, teen vähän sitä tätä,” May sanoi. ”Olin töissä FEAST-keskuksessa, kunnes joku sinun sakistasi räjäytti sen, en tiedä kuulitko.” Doc Ock hymähti kiinnostuneesti. Peter ei ollut varma, oliko kiinnostuksen kohde hyväntekeväisyys vai räjähdys. ”Jos ihan rehellisiä ollaan, niin on aika rankkaa olla Spider-Manin tätinä.”

“Voin uskoa,” Doc Ock sanoi.

Molemmat naiset kääntyivät tuijottamaan Peteriä syyttävästi.

“Anteeksi mitä?” Peter kysyi. “Meillä oli taistelu kesken!”

“Teen vähän teknologiaakin,” May jatkoi, häiriintymättä. ”Autoin noissa seittiflingeissä.”

”Kiintoisaa,” Doc Ock kommentoi.

“Ei läheskään yhtä kiintoisaa kuin nämä raajat,” May hymähti silittäessään lonkeroa vyötärönsä ympärillä. ”Kuinka ne aaltoilevatkin…”

“Sitä voisin näyttää sinulle lisääkin,” Doc Ock ilmoitti nuolaisten huuliaan. Peterille tuli äkillinen halu heittäytyä rekan alle.

“Äläs nyt,” May naurahti, ikään kuin hän olisi Doc Ockin vanha ystävä eikä panttivanki. ”Tiedätkös, tämä on aika virkistävää. En oikeastaan tapaa ihmisiä paljoakaan, kun olen tuon tätinä.”

”Ethän sinä voi hänen tätinsä olla,” Doc Ock huomautti. Hän kieputteli hiussuortuvaa lonkerollaan keimailevasti. ”Kerro totuus – olet selvästi hänen siskonsa.”

May-täti kikatti kuin koulutyttö.

“Älä viitsi,” hän sanoi ja läpsäytti Doc Ockin lonkeroa.

“Mitä ihmettä täällä tapahtuu,” Peter mutisi.

May-täti räpytteli silmiään ja hymyili kainosti. Doc Ock väläytti takaisin juonikkaan hymynsä.

Peter repäisi rakennuksen seinästä palasen ja heitti sen Doc Ockin naamaan.

Oli hauska tavata, Olivia!” May huudahti päästyään turvallisesti maahan. Peter raahasi hänet pois Doc Ockin luota, kun poliisit piirittivät hänen verkoilla köytetyn muotonsa.

“Älä vilkuta viholliselleni,” Peter käski.

“Ystäväni kutsuvat minua Liviksi!” Doc Ock vastasi iloisesti uusissa käsiraudoissaan.

“Äläkä käytä hänen lempinimeään,” Peter lisäsi.

“Nähdään joskus kynttiläillallisen parissa, Liv!” May huusi. ”Ehkäpä kun vapaudut vankilasta.”

“Soita minulle!” Liv onnistui vielä kehottamaan, ennen kuin poliisit työnsivät hänet ja hänen puhelinta mimikoivan lonkeronsa mustan maijan takaosaan.

“Älä soita,” Peter vitsaili. “Luulen että vankila pistää soittajan maksamaan puhelusta.” Peter odotti, mutta May ei reagoinut. ”Öhöm, May-täti. Se oli hauska vitsi. Nauraisitko nyt.”

“Voisin soittaakin,” May sanoi mietteliäästi. ”Hän oli aika nätti.”

“Häh,” Peter sanoi, “Mitäs vit-”

Mayn ja Livin ihanat häät pidettiin kauniissa puutarhassa, jossa oli valkoisia ruusuja pitkin poikin. Peter oli vastahakoisesti mukana kävelyttämässä Mayn hääkaaren alle. Sitten hän istahti etupenkkiin kädet puuskassa. Mary Jane töni häntä kyynärpäällään aika ajoin, mutta Peter vain murahteli, kuulostaen aika lailla pomoltaan.

”Käyttäydy nyt,” MJ sihahti.

“Mieluummin ruokkoaisin Sabertoothin koko turkin,” Peter ärähti takaisin.

“Näytät joka tapaukselta siltä, kuin meinaisit yrjötä karvapallon,” Mary Jane huomautti.

Musiikki alkoi, ja Liv ilmestyi. Hänen villissä tukassaan oli vastapoimittuja päivänkakkaroita ja hänen päällään oli valkoinen pitsimekko, joka ulottui nilkkoihin saakka. Hänen kengissään kimaltelivat strassit, ja hänen lonkeronsa olivat hänen vierellään, ilmeisesti valmiina kävelyttämään hänet Mayn luokse.

Peter kirosi hiljaa. J Jonah Jameson, joka istui toisella puolella polkua, parahti kyyneliin. Hän upotti naamansa silkkiseen nenäliinaan samalla kun hänen vaimonsa taputti häntä olalle lohduttavasti.

“Minä sitten rakastan häitä!” Hän nyyhki. ”Parker, mikset ole ottamassa kuvia lehteen?”

“Ehkäpä siksi, kun nämä ovat tätini häät, joissa en työskentele, ja koska pursuan vihasta,” Peter ehdotti.

“Valokuvia, Parker,” Jonah itki huomioimatta Peterin kommenttia. ”Minä haluan tästä kuvia!”

“Voi luoja,” Peter huokaisi.

Seremonia alkoi. Peter vetäytyi syvemmälle penkkiin ja yritti porata katseellaan reiän vihkijän kalloon. Vihkijä oli pikkuinen nainen, päällään höyhenillä koristeltu värikäs hartiahuivi. Hän avasi tilaisuuden pistämällä Mayn ja Livin lataamaan ”rakkauden kristallin” sielujensa energialla. Peter oli kysynyt Liviltä, mistä hän oli onnistunut hippipapin kaivamaan. Kuulemma oli löytynyt Vauva.fi-foorumilta. Vihkijän kysyessä, oliko kellään mitään avioliittoa vastaan, Peter pomppasi pystyyn ja avasi suunsa, mutta Mary Jane tarttui kynsillään kiinni hänen jalastaan ja kiskaisi takaisin alas.

“Et kyllä pilaa Mayn suurta päivää,” MJ sähisi.

”Hän menee naimisiin tuon lonkeroleidin kanssa!” Peter sähisi takaisin, viittilöiden parin suuntaan. ”En kyllä – voi luoja. Nyt ne suutelevat. Kielikö tuossa vilahti?”

Niinhän May ja Liv suutelivatkin. Ja kyllä siinä sitten kielikin vilahti. May notkautti Livin niin alhaalle, että hänen hiuksensa osuivat maahan ja Peteriä alkoi huolestuttaa, miten heidän selilleen kävisi.

Väkijoukko taputti hurjasti, kun May nosti Livin takaisin ylös, ja he pitivät toisiaan kädestä. Peterin oma taputus oli melkoisen vastahakoista, ja sitä ei varmaan olisi kuulunut lainkaan, ellei MJ olisi päättänyt motivoida häntä viemänsä terävät kyntensä vaarallisen lähelle Peterin tiettyjä erityisen herkkiä alueita.

Myöhemmin häissä Peter kilisti haarukkaansa lasiaan vasten.

“Haluaisin nostaa maljan,” hän sanoi noustessaan ylös tuolistaan ja yskäistessään merkitsevästi, “onnelliselle parille. Jotkuthan,” hän aloitti, ja piti sitten dramaattisen tauon, jonka aikana Mary Jane mutisi jotain tilaisuuteen sopimatonta. “Jotkuthan saattaisivat nähdä nämä häät ja miettiä, miksi tuo moraaliton keski-ikäinen fyysikko, jonka metristä rikosrekisteriä voisi virheellisesti luulla vaikkapa puhelinluetteloksi, joka työskentelee yhtiölle, jonka eettisiä arvoja olen ja tulen vielä tulevaisuudessakin kutsumaan ’iljettäväksi arvojärjestelmän irvikuvaksi’, on yhtäkkiä menossa naimisiin kauniin, kiltin ja lempeän mutta kovin sinisilmäisen 64-vuotiaan tätini kanssa?”

Hän siristi silmiään ja mulkaisi Liviä. Morsian vain vilkutti hänelle ja hymyili viattomasti.

“Jotkut,” Peter jatkoi, “voisivat sanoa noin. Mutta me optimistit toivomme onnelliselle parille pitkää ja rakkaudesta pursuavaa suhdetta, täynnä aurinkoa ja iloa ja kaikkea muuta sellaista. Kiitos!”

Peter kulautti alas kaiken samppanjansa kerralla kuin shotin, viskasi lasin olkansa yli sirpaloitumaan lattialle, ja sitten kumartui eteenpäin sähisemään ”Tarkkailen sinua” Liville, ja viimein romahti takaisin tuoliinsa murjottamaan.

“Hieno puhe, kulta,” Mary Jane sanoi taputtaessaan Peterin polvea. ”Tuostahan ei arvaisikaan, mitä mieltä olet.”

Vieraiden joukko kohahti iloisesti, kun May sotki Livin naaman hääkakulla ja nuoli sen hänen naamaltaan. Peterin otsa tömähti pöytään.

“Sinäkö käytit minua hyväksesi?!”

“Kaksi kuukautta,” Peter huusi kattoa kohti. ”Mitäs minä sanoin, Mary Jane? Kaksi kuukautta se kesti!”

“Nyt on kyllä mennyt jo viisi,” Mary Jane tokaisi ja käänsi sivua kirjassaan.

“Kaksi. Kuukautta!” Peter toisti voitonriemuisesti.

“No enhän minä sinua ihan hyväkseni käyttänyt,” Liv selitteli. ”Eihän se, että satuin saamaan selville sinun perivän pian yksityisen ydinvoimalan pikkuserkultasi tarkoita, etteikö rakkautemme olisi ollut totta!”

“En tykkää,” Peter mumisi pää sohvan selkänojaa vasten. Hän katsoi Mary Janen suuntaan surullisesti. ”En juuri nyt jaksaisi tällaista. Olisipa tämä jo ohi.”

“Yritä nyt jaksaa, rakas,” Mary Jane sanoi. ”Pystyt siihen kyllä.”

“Meinasit varastaa perintöni ja syyttää Peteriä murhastani!” May rähisi heittäessään Liviä hänen omalla päiväkirjallaan.

“No joo, yhdessä vaiheessa meinasinkin,” Liv tunnusti. ”Mutta eikö aikamme yhdessä ollutkin kaunista? Omalla tavallaan? Emmekö harrastaneetkin kiihkeää, intohimoista seksiä sinä yhtenä yönä Välimerellä-”

“Ei jumalauta,” Peter vaikeroi, kasvot piilossa käsiensä takana. ”En halua kuulla.”

“Paljon voin antaa anteeksi, Liv.” May sanoi. ”Pystyin kyllä elämään sen kanssa, että yritit murhata veljenpoikani useampaan otteeseen-”

“Hetkinen,” Peter huudahti hänen käsiensä liukuessa alas naamalta. ”Ai pystyit?!”

“-Mutta että valehtelisit minulle kuukausien ajan!” May jatkoi. ”Mitä tapahtui rehellisyydelle, Liv? Mitä tapahtui _meille_?”

“Voisimmeko palata siihen, että Mayn mielestä on okei, että tuo yritti tappaa minut?” Peter ärähti Mary Janelle.

“Jaksa, jaksa,” Mary Jane toisti.

“Tietenkin minä tein ilkeitä suunnitelmia! Olen superpahis! Voin myöntää sen! Mutta kun tutustuin sinuun kunnolla, niin sinun takiasi minä jäin,” Liv vakuutteli. ”Sinun voimasi takia, sinun sinnikkyytesi, sen jutun, minkä osaat tehdä kielelläsi-”

“Eih,” Peter valitti sohvatyynyt korvilla.

“May, kun itketit sitä miestä bingossa,” Liv kertoi käsi sydämellään, ”niin silloin minä todella rakastuin.”

“Voi, Liv,” May huokaisi hymynkare naamallaan. ”Kyllähän meillä hauskaa riitti, eikö?”

”Rakastan sinua, May,” Liv sanoi polvistuessaan. Hän katsoi Maytä ihaillen, kädet yhdessä. ”Tule mukaani. Minun tietotaidollani ja sinun mekaanikon jämeryydelläsi voisimme olla koko kaupungin kriminaalien kermaa. Voisit olla kuningatar.” Liv piti pienen tauon, ja jatkoi sitten: ”Sinun pitää vain auttaa minua tappamaan tuo ärsyttävä veljenpoikasi.”

May sieppasi pesäpallomailansa.

“Painu hiiteen talostani,” hän käski.

”Hetkinen, naiset, rauhoittukaas,” Peter huudahti noustessaan sohvalta. May ja Liv pysähtyivät molemmat. Peter käveli kodinhoitohuoneeseen, jossa pyykkikone lepäsi, kalasti naamionsa pyykistä ja pisti sen päähänsä. ”Okei, nyt voidaan jatkaa.”

Livin lonkerot ilmestyivät hänen selästään samalla kun May huiskaisi häntä pesäpallomailalla ja Spider-Man loikkasi mukaan taisteluun. Mary Jane huokaisi ja pisti kirjanmerkin lukemansa romaanin sivujen väliin.

”Menen etsimään jonkun asianajajan, joka vielä vastaa meidän puheluihimme,” hän tokaisi.

Hän nousi ylös ja kumartui väistääkseen huoneen läpi lennähtävän Peterin, ja harhaili sitten yläkertaan puhelinta etsimään. 

**Jälkinäytös: Usean vuoden päästä…**

“Kylläpäs onnistuit nämä rikkomaan, Miles,” May huomautti. Hän kumartui työpöytänsä ääreen lukulasit nokallaan ja ruuvasi yhden vahingoittuneista verkkoslingereistä auki.

“Sori, May,” Miles sanoi niskaansa raapien. ”Minulla oli sarvikuono perässä.”

”Ei se mitään,” May vakuutti. ”Eipä mene taito ruosteeseen. Ja sinua on muutenkin kiva nähdä. Ota keksi.”

Miles ottikin keksin mielellään. Hän katseli ympärilleen sitä mutustaessaan, ja huomasi valokuva-albumin pöydällä. Aukinaisella sivulla oli kuva Peteristä – tämän ulottuvuuden blondista Peteristä – ja Mary Janestä, istumassa yhdessä valkoisissa tuoleissa. Peterillä oli päällään juhlallinen, tummansininen puku, ja hän murjotti huonoryhtisenä kädet puuskassa. Toisella aukeaman sivulla oli kuva Daily Bigle-sanomalehden kustantaja itku kurkussa.

“Kuule, May, milloin nämä kuvat otettiin?” Miles uteli.

“Ai nuo,” May sanoi asettaessaan ruuvimeisselinsä takaisin pöydälle juodakseen vähän teetä. ”Ne ovat toisista häistäni. Se oli kyllä kaunis juhla.”

”En tiennytkään että menit naimisiin kahdesti. Jännä,” Miles sanoi kääntäessään seuraavalle sivulle. Hän siristi silmiään kuvalle. ”Hetkinen. Mitäs vit-”

**Author's Note:**

> Eipä ole aikaisemmin tullut ficcejä käännettyä enkä rehellisesti ole ihan varma kaikista termeistä, joita käytin täällä. Jos jollakin fiksummalla on parempia spider-specific termejä niin kertokaas, tai muukin palaute kelpaa :)))


End file.
